Light My Candle
by Silver Marshmellow
Summary: Yuki wants Kyo to light his candle when the power goes out. Based on Light My Candle from RENT. Rated T for drug use and very mild language, I guess. YukixKyo, yayness.


**The power goes out at Shigure's house, and Yuki wants Kyo to light his candle. Based on the song Light My Candle from RENT. Some of it probably won't make sense if you haven't seen the movie, and I followed it pretty close.  
**

**WARNING... Both Yuki and Kyo are EXTREMELY OCC!!!!!!! I just wanted Yuki to be seme, but whatever. Don't flame me for it, s'il vous plait. Oh, and Yuki is a druggie. Kyo used to be.**

**Light My Candle**

The house was completely dark, even though it was only nine o'clock at night.

Yuki slid open Kyo's door, and leaned against the frame, wearing only a pair of jeans and socks.

"The power's out," he stated simply.

"What do you want?" Yuki held up a small white candle.

"Got a light?"

"You look…you're shivering." Yuki blanched. He had been hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Its nothing, the heat isn't working great. And my asthma… Would you light my candle? What are you staring at?" Kyo blushed, and quickly pulled out a box of matches.

"O-oh, nothing. Your hair… in the moonlight… you look different." Yuki grinned slightly, and raised an eyebrow. He stumbled against the desk, and started to reach into his pocket, but thought better of it.

"You okay?"

Yuki nodded. "I don't feel well…at least the room stopped spinning, anyway. What are you looking at?"

"N-nothing. Your smile looks… different." Yuki leaned in closer to Kyo.

"That's what they always say. What do you mean?" Yuki lightly blew out the candle when Kyo wasn't looking.

"Oh -- like maybe a-- your candles out."

"Would you light my candle… Ow!"

"The wax --"

"It's dripping. I like it between my --"

"Fingers! I figured. Oh well. Get out."

Yuki reached into his pocket, halting and simultaneously blowing out the candle again. Kyo sighed.

"It blew out again, you idiot?"

"No… its gone! I'm sure I had it when I came here!" Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"It was pure! Did I drop it on the floor?" he muttered to himself.

"The floor?"

Yuki crouched on all fours, grinning as he noticed the blush spreading farther across Kyo's face.

"All the girls say I've got the best ass in the school…. Do you agree?"

"What?!"

"You were staring, loverboy."

"Oh, no. I mean… you do have a nice -- its out again."

"We could light the candle… oh, won't you light the candle, Kyo?" Kyo ignored him, picking up a small bag of white powder and pocketing it.

"What is it you're looking for, anyway? Is this it?"

"Where?!"

"Oh, never mind. Candy bar wrapper." Yuki sighed, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Kyo glared at Yuki, standing up. "You should give up on that shit," he said, holding out the bag. Yuki grasped for it, but Kyo held it up.

"I used to shiver like that."

"It's freezing cold in here --"

"I used to sweat."

"Its my asthma!"

"Uh-huh. I used to be a junkie."

"I like to feel good sometimes!"

"Yeah, for a few minutes! It'll ruin your life!"

Yuki glared at Kyo. "Since when do you give a shit about my life? Don't you want me dead?"

Kyo didn't say anything, he just simply reached over and blew out the candle that was still in Yuki's hand.

"The candles out," Yuki whispered.

"That was my last match."

"Its very… dark."

"I don't mind it."

Yuki's eyes grew wide as Kyo placed his hand over his.

"You look different," Kyo said, looking sheepish.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, I mean, you look… kinda pretty." He stared at Yuki for a long moment, until Yuki grinned mischievously.

"Oh really?" he said, setting the candle on the window sill. In one swift motion, he had Kyo pinned against the bed, their bodies barely touching. Yuki kissed him softly on the lips, and then down his neck. He let his tongue caress the tanned skin of Kyo's jaw line.

"Yuki…" Kyo moaned, his face red from the embarrassment that he was actually enjoying this.

"Won't you light my candle, Kyo?" Yuki whispered playfully. He kissed him again, this time deeper. As Kyo was distracted, Yuki slipped the small bag from his pocket, and waved it in his face.

He kissed him again quickly before exiting.

Kyo sighed, pulling the half-full box of matches from his pocket. He lit the candle, and lied down as the power flickered back on.

**Yeah, it sucks. Please review, though. Critisism, but no flaming. The ending sucks especially, but this was kind of a test to see if I could actually write KyoxYuki. Oh well. **


End file.
